phineas and ferb meets finding nemo
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: phineas and ferb finding nemo crossover attempt
1. chapter 1 two fish one bag

one day:

Isabella: hey phineas whatcha doin?

phineas: I'll explain in a moment but first take this gum that lets you breathe underwater permanently and turns you into a fish when the plot dictates it.

Isabella does so

Isabella: ok now what's going on?

phineas: we're going to the underwater world of finding nemo and i don't wanna have you almost drown like what happened when you and melody were chucked by morgana into her underwater ice cave

They warp at the drop off

Isabella: what kind of fish did i turn into, phineas?

phineas: you're a rainbow fish and I'm i don't know a mackerel or something

Isabella (notices the scene of the diver about to capture Nemo as well )

Isabella: I've gotta save him

(diver catches both her and Nemo in the bag)

Isabella: i didn't think this through! phineas! save me!

phineas: Isabella! no!

marlin: I've gotta chase that boat that took him

phineas: it also took my friend I'll come with you

on the surface boat

(both are about to be put in his box thing)

Isabella: please free us

diver: woah hold on

(from here until the plots intertwine I'll be focusing on the Nemo, Isabella and tank gang part of the plot so next time will be when they're put in the tank


	2. part 2 the tank gang ultimatum

Nemo: (starts panicking) dad? daddy?

Isabella: (panicks too) phineas? phineas?

both are frightened by the new scenery and start ramming into walls

hear a strange voice and swim to check it out

Phillip: hello little fellas

both panic and hide

phillip: chuckles beauties aren't they? I found them struggling for life out on the reef so I saved them.

skip to after nigel introduction

phillip: hey no no they're not your fish they're my fish go on shoo aw the picture broke this here's darla she's my niece gonna be 8 this week hey little fella say hello to your new mummy she's gonna be here Friday to pick you up shushing it's our little secret

peach: she's a fish killer

Isabella: don't worry Nemo, if that man wants to send you to your doom he'll have to take me down first.

phillip: oh i wasn't talking about the orange guy, i was talking about you, you pink cutie.

Isabella: gulp

however gill, pleased at Isabella's spunky attitude decides. 'tonight i say we initiate those 2 into the group.'


	3. chapter 3 the few between days

jacques urges Nemo and Isabella to follow him to the volcano, they make it through the bubbling volcano and thats when gill gives them their nicknames whatchadoin and shark bait respectively. Then he reveals his escape plan which this time around has Isabella try to jam the filter. After her first failure to pull off her part of the plan, Isabella swims over to gill and guilty starts to say 'gill, I'm sorry I couldn't stop the...'

but he interrupts her 'no. whatchadoin I'm the one who should be sorry I almost put a delicate flower like you in harm's way because i was so desperate to escape. I couldn't get you back to your friend I'm sorry. ' A few days pass. Nigel flies in as usual and asks 'isabella where's Isabella i have to talk to her.' Isabella swims over to the window side of the tank. Nigel said 'your friend has been fighting the entire ocean to help you...' Isabella dubiously says 'fighting? that can't be him.' nigel replies 'you sure? a mackerel with a point face what's his name...' Isabella exclaims 'Phineas!' gill replies 'your friend was looking out for you after all whatchadoin ' Isabella goes into the filter again and actually succeds this time. The next day comes and her hard work pays off with the dirty tank scene.


	4. chapter 4 the dread day

this part picks up from the end of the week in the timeline

peach: *yawns* morning. it's morning everyone today's the day! the sun is shining the tank is clean and we are getting out of... *gasp the tank is clean. the tank is clean!

deb: but how?

gill: boss must have installed it last night while we were sleeping

Isabella: (stammering) what're we gonna do?

gill: what's it say peach?

peach: murmuring

gill: i can't hear you peach

peach: the aqua scum 2003 is a self filtering water purifier guaranteed to even extend the life of your aquarium fish

bloat: stop it!

peach: the aqua scum is designed to scan your tank environment every 5 minutes?

gurgle: scan? what does that mean?

(scanner light briefly scans area)

(gurgle yelps)

aqua scum: temperature 82 degrees ph balance normal

all: ooh

peach: nice

gurgle: oh ah curse you aqua scum

bloat: that's it for the escape plan its ruined

Isabella : then what are we gonna do about...

(door chimes)

all except Nemo and Isabella: gasp darla!

gill: (shoves Isabella into a barrel) stay down kid

bloat: false alarm

all except Isabella: phew

gurgle: my nerves can't take much more of this

bloat: what are we gonna do when that little brat gets here

gill: I'm thinking I'm thinking

Isabella: no, no! Nemo, guys!

gill: Isabella!

Isabella: help me help me!

gill: hold on I'm coming

Isabella: help me!

gill: swim down come on swim down

bloat: everybody jump in

deb: swim down

gill: that's it

phillip: what the

all except Isabella: yay! good work

Isabella: (gasp) guys!

gill: Isabella!

bloat: whatchadoin!

AN/ I made that her tank gang name because of how that's her catchphrase

all; go lean

Isabella grunts while pushing the bag towards the window)

Phillip: whoops that'd have been a nasty fall

Isabella: guys don't let me go belly up

gill: you won't go belly up i promise you're gonna be ok

(door chimes again)

all: huh darla!

A/N its late so this is gonna be a to be continued


	5. chapter 5

meanwhile in the harbor outside

dory: do any of these boats look familiar to you?

marlin: no but the boat has to be around here somewhere we're gonna find it

phineas: I'm worried about Isabella this is the 4th time i had to save her life

marlin: really?

phineas: yeah

marlin: what were the others?

phineas: well first when me and the gang shrunk ourselves and she was being attacked by a spiderbot

marlin: un huh

phineas: second in the episode the beak where i built a bird themed suit and kahka peu peu threw me into the building she was trying to snap a pipicture of him from the top of which caused her to almost fall from terminal velocity

marlin: yikes

phineas: and the 3rd time made me give up my life for her when a pharmacist zombie was about to transform her.

meanwhile they were scooped up by gerald the pelican. to be saved and told the situation by nigel

meanwhile in the office itself

(darla tapping on the glass and singing the little star song badly)

nurse: darla your uncle will see you now

phillip: all right let's aee those pearly whites

darla: nya I'm a piranha there in the Amazon

phillip: and a piranha's a fish just like your present

darla: (gigglgiggling excitedly and singing about getting a fish)

phillip: aw no poor little lady

all gasp

bloat: she's dead

gill: whatchadoin

darla: (cheers fishy)

phillip: uh must have left your present in the car sweetie I'll go and get it

(Isabella winks at the guys in the tank)

all: she's still alive she's not dead what's happening why's she playing dead? she's gonna get flushed down the toilet she's gonna get out of here what a smart little girl. (phillip turns toward the garbage) oh no not the trash can

bubbles: Isabella no

nigel: hey hey i found his dad at her friend

marlin (looks in the tank and sees that neno is in there) phineas: where's Isabella where is she

all pointing at phillip putting her in the trash

phineas: gasp nigel get in there

nigel: i can't go in there

phineas: oh yes you can charge

(nigel eventually forces phillip to drop the bag with Isabella in it)

phineas: (sees Isabella lying upside down) gasp Isabella no! (starts weeping because he believes he failed)

phillip: gotcha (starts dragging nigel to the window)

phineas: Isabella!

Isabella: i know that voice... phineas?

phillip: out with ya and stay out

Isabella: phineas? (gets grabbed by darla) gasp

darla: fishy? fishy wake up wake up

deb: oh no

gill: quick to the top of mount wannahogaloogie

darla: why are you sleeping

peach: hurry

gill; bloat

*all push the volcano to the side)

gill: ring of fire

(jacques runs on the wheel powering the volcano)

(skip to after the struggle)

Isabella: gill?

gill: whatchadoin, tell your boyfriend i said hi

(grunts and catapulted her into the spit drain)

Isabella: starts screaming as she goes down)

to be finished in part 5


	6. end of story

sorry to put this off but here it is. the finale.

When phineas, marlin and dory got back underwater...

Phineas is trying to put on a brave face but can't. He screams in a sobbing voice. 'Why, universe? Why take her life? Take me instead!

Marlin tries to comfort him 'a little extreme don't you think?'

phineas still hurt about what happened states 'you don't get it. marlin. You and your love interest had time to get married before she died. Isabella was in love with me and i never knew until recently. Therefore we didn't have time to get married before you know.

All of a sudden a familiar sounding rainbow fish shows up

Isabella says from behind in her usual charming voice. 'whatcha doin?'

phineas is still hurting 'now the universe is trolling me with her voice '

Isabella tries again. 'Phineas, I'm ok.'

phineas confusedly turns around and sees her behind him, still in her rainbow fish form. He giddily exclaims 'Isabella! you're not dead! but how?'

Isabella explains the situation 'the dead thing was a ruse to fool that horrible fish murdering girl and I'm sure Nemo is on his way into the sea. Plus I miss Danville and our friends. Besides I'd like to start that future where you and I become the aunt and uncle of candace and Jeremy's children Xavier, fred and Amanda so can we go home now?'

Phineas replies in a tone that implies he too had enough here. 'yes, yes we can '. so everything worked out on both sides. the end


End file.
